


心理博弈

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 心理测量者AU。摄津万里是公安局刑事课一系的监视官，月岡紬是他的心理护理师。自从某一次案件之后，万里手下调任了新来的执行官，并开始梦魇。为此他找到了他的前辈紬进行辅导，以维持色相干净。然而紬同时负责治疗一位名为卯木千景的患者，在与两人的分别对话中，他发现千景可能与万里梦中反复出现的场景相关……tag里虽然标了很多CP但是基本都是塞在行距里，主要是剧情。
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage, August/Utsuki Chikage, Mikage Hisoka & Settsu Banri, Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 1





	心理博弈

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇从12月28日（紬生日）起稿，写到4月15日（千景生日）收尾，是我给两位的双人生贺。生日快乐，月岡紬。生日快乐，卯木千景。  
> 全文2w4+，注意含有CP倾向：万紬／84／月下／千紬／万密／千万。都是无差，表现出来的很弱

今晚的月光十分明亮。

摄津万里握紧了手中的枪，来自支配者的女声机械地重复着冰冷的指令，在死寂的空气中牵动心跳。他不得不绷紧全身的神经，以免被困倦捕获。

区域压力警报的地区是旧社会的遗产，人世之外尚且存在魑魅魍魉的乐土。坚硬的水泥地积郁出形状不规则的水洼，镀上月光的坚韧外壳后变成蠕动的食人魔物。他追了很远，前辈的警告被抛置脑后，飞快的步伐踏碎水银，横冲直撞到梦境尽头。

他逆着光望去，单薄的青年月下伫立，影子嵌进硕大的圆镜里。

万里没来由地感到紧张：“……喂。”

气氛僵持了足足一刻钟，令人窒息的寂静淹没了世界。突然月光下那些银色的怪物发出尖锐的咆哮，刺破耳膜重重地压迫神经。他手中的枪坠落向地，双膝发软，冷汗浸湿衣物。

那个青年在月亮的桎梏里挣扎，如同垂死之人，一双手越过牢笼伸向他——

“请帮帮我。”他泪水涟涟，“……请帮帮我。”

#1

“所以，你是怎么找到我的呢。”月岡紬提问。

坐在他对面的青年露出了意外的神情，似乎没有预料到这个问题，但很快如实作答。是上司的推荐。听说月岡医生的心理治疗很有效果，您很出名。

紬得到回答，点了点头。他们之间保持了一段诡异的沉默，祥和得像一个假象。诊疗室被布置了足够茂盛的绿植，通风口发出风琴的吟唱。他煮了一壶咖啡，咕嘟嘟的水泡笨拙地打着节拍，仿佛含糊不清的演讲家。

在这个时候，紬忽然不好意思地开口：“不用那么拘谨，叫我紬就好了。”

对方恍然大悟：原来刚才那个是紧张。

真的吓了一大跳呢，紧张了好久！他松了口气，像一只饱满的气球被戳破，噗呲漏气，发出干笑。

“那真是抱歉，紬。”青年一本正经道。他有一张不容易被记住的面庞，身材高大精炼。大约是发色和穿着的原因，乍看上去和煦明朗。

紬联想到春末成熟起来的林木。

他很快继续接着话题继续说道：“一般的医生上来都会直接测量犯罪系数，我以为你也会那样。”“然后根据犯罪系数显示的心理程度，使用一大堆精神药物进行控制，同时奉劝你多多进行精神娱乐，做一些完全没有效果的精神护理，像老师罚不及格的学生写三千字检讨。”紬顺口接过来，露出一个了然的微笑，“我说的没错？”

青年礼貌地按住碟盏边缘，用两根指头将它拖向自己：“感谢。”

“那么，是什么在让你烦恼？”紬打开了盛着白砂糖的玻璃罐。

有一个瞬间，对方的脸上浮现出强烈的抗拒。但不适的表情稍纵即逝，他摆了摆手：“工作压力太大。客户挑三拣四，偶尔说一些难听的话，让我的工作很为难。”

“如果愿意的话，请详细说一说？”紬表示理解，合上了瓶盖。

“……我以为你看过我的资料。”他感到不解。

紬不好意思地挠了挠头，解释资料实在太简明。如果没有相关工作经验，仅仅依靠工作职称名称过于困难，找不到症结所在，因此想听听本人的实际看法。青年明白了意思，又恢复了那副没有什么表情的模样：“差不多就那样，反刍[1]在作怪。”

“那是相当经典的说法了。但是它确实是一个亟需解决的问题，很多公司目前还没有在新系统下找到能够高效解决负面情绪的方法，即使在精神护理上下了很大的力度，但是收效甚微。”紬倾身向前，耐心地解释，“不是你个人的问题哦。”

他想了想又补充，要是在这里愿意说出来会更好，负面情绪的反复消化会让精神色相更加浑浊。

青年的脸上出现了动摇。紬暗自松了口气，能否继续推进治疗，关键在于赢得患者的信任。

然而动摇仅仅存在于短暂的几秒钟之间，很快他便泄气一般，露出相当苦涩的神情：“抱歉，那些话太难听了，要是让紬听见，就会变成我在伤害你了。”

“原来如此……”紬叹了口气，但也并不觉得惋惜，“那我们换一个话题。等到你想说了，自然就能说出来了哦。”[2]

摄津万里失眠一晚上，反复梦魇，终于按捺不住，等第二天早上闹铃一响，立刻给可爱的前辈打电话。然而月岡紬大约刚刚被管家用闹铃暴力叫起，还没睡醒，仿佛遭了霜打的庄稼，于是他当下决定约人出来见面。

“万里君今天没班？”月岡紬手里夹着一杯热可可，对后辈的盛情邀请持有十二分的怀疑，“我以为刑事课忙到脚不沾地。”“精神不济，需要专业护理——嘿哟。”万里找到借口，拉开他对面的椅子，大方地坐下，冲他露出一个令人目眩的微笑。

他这天穿了宽宽松松的卫衣和牛仔裤，多半是利用投影，但还是让紬想到逝去多年的大学时代，忍不住露出一个同样灿烂的微笑。他和万里出自同一个学校，隔了三四届的距离。因为公安局工作的缘故，万里需要定期的精神护理。

热可可甜腻的香气从塑料小口里轻盈地溢出来，被气流捋成香甜的丝带，如同舞者的纱裙拂过万里的鼻翼。

他不动声色地抽了抽鼻子：“紬先生遇上了麻烦。”

“咦？你怎么知道。”紬惊讶地摊开手，上上下下检查了自己的衣着，又看了看手里的杯子，连手心手背都摊开确认一遍，“哪里不对劲吗？和以往一样哦。”

万里故作严肃：“这是刑警的直觉。”

这话一说完，两个人不约而同，破功大笑。紬笑得发梢打颤，肩膀簌簌发抖，差点呛到自己。最后是万里及时打住：“同龄人以外，也只有紬先生愿意和我这么聊天了。”

“你想说左京先生不行吗？”紬调侃道，又以年长者的角度认真教训对方，“毕竟是课长，万里君要好好接受前辈的指导。”

“又直戳痛点……”万里头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“果然紬先生一如既往地严厉啊，毫不留情。”“好了优等生，关于左京先生，上次我不是给了你相关建议吗。”紬又回到了那副迟钝又认真的模样，“虽然是精神护理的环节，但机密可不要向我说漏了。”

“这倒不是什么机密，不然就不会约在公众场合了。”万里耸了耸肩，“是我最近……梦魇太多。”

这个话题远不如平时那么轻松了。月岡紬手中的纸杯四溢着香气，深色浓稠的液体浸透纤维。人潮活动的声音渐渐隐去，他们仿佛又回到紬那个种满繁茂绿植的聊天室。

“……什么时候开始的？”

万里的视线向上游离，停在全息投影的蓝天上。他没来由地觉得这个天花板假得逼真，开阔的靛色上游动着牛奶色的电子云絮。

明明是阴天。

“人事变更。一位执行官不幸殉职了，另一位补上了空缺。”

“你和他们有工作以外的交集？万里君，你知道这对于监视官而言，很危险。”

“我知道。”

紬的声音温暖而让人眷恋，羽根一样在空气里浮浮沉沉，又如同踩在棉花上舞蹈的精灵。万里思绪困难，眼前的世界也逐渐昏暗下去。

“万里君？”

他的手腕向外侧翻，快要握不住杯子。骨骼沉重。在他的视野中，突兀地出现了一个巨大的漩涡。漩涡的深处嵌着一轮硕大的、血红的满月，愈是凝视，愈是清晰。单薄的青年越过牢笼伸出双手——

“万里君！”

他的手腕被狠狠地握住了。痛觉唤醒神经，血红的月亮骤然消失，惨叫、呼喊飞逝而去，他被用力推离梦境，回到现实。

摄津万里的世界重新明亮起来。他依旧坐在咖啡厅里，月岡紬的双手越过矮桌，打翻的纸杯在桌沿滚动，深色的咖啡液滴滴答答摊作溪流。紬像是向窒息在深渊中的人伸出双手，满脸写着惊魂未定。

服务型多隆吱吱呀呀地挪过来，开始一丝不苟地清洁地板。

紬急切地问：“你怎么了？你最近到底总共睡了多久？”

“抱歉。说起来紬先生手劲儿真大……”万里这时才意识到自己的呼吸紊乱得不正常，手心里渗了一层汗。他后知后觉地想到了什么，迅速打开腕表，确认自己的犯罪系数依旧正常，重重地松了口气：“还好色相没有变。”

“……这一点都不好，你吓到我了。”月岡紬松了口气，眉头难得拧在一起，言辞也强硬起来，“如果是比较严重的案件，最好交给执行官处理。作为你的精神护理医生，我有义务提醒你，这样下去色相很容易浑浊。”

“是恶性案件，比较棘手。”万里的情绪稍微低落了一些，似乎想到了什么，语气也染上了些许焦躁和不安，“梦魇有可能是因为这个，但是不能像上次一样把紬先生扯进来。”

紬闻言，语气也重新柔和下来：“但是我也无法眼睁睁地看着你滑落深渊，万里君。”

摄津万里愣愣地看着他，仿佛他刚刚说了一个很重要的誓言。两个人就这样对视了一阵子，最后是紬率先转移视线，重新端起杯子。

万里咧开嘴笑，像偷到糖吃的小孩子，一个劲儿追问：“刚刚那句，是职业素养？”

“拜托刑警先生回去，好好重新阅读一遍职业预警手册。”紬礼貌地回应，微笑像一堵密不透风的墙。

[1]反刍：这个词最初指的是母鸟会把食物嚼烂再反哺给幼儿，后来在心理学指的是负面情绪被反复咀嚼的机制。最初是为了解决呼叫中心（客服工作）员工流动性高的问题，结果发现其中一个机制是接受了大量投诉的员工，晚上睡觉前会不断地把这些负面情绪仔细思来索去，第二天又重复这个过程，负面情绪加重，导致这个岗位会带来巨大的压力。这里紬说问题没有解决，是因为现有的例如团建、心理咨询等方法在那个背景下可能失去了效果（因为有了西比拉）。

[2]冬六的时候监督对密说的，密后来很自然地说出来了“我以前重要的家人经常把汤烧焦”。

#2

天气晴朗。

多隆的警报声回荡在高楼之间，机械地重复广播同一段警戒通知。摄津万里从案发现场里出来，鞋底仿佛还沾着温热的血。冰冷的钢架结构带来寒意，他蹲在楼顶边缘出神，足尖往前是百米悬空。

气流贴着高楼玻璃面疾速上行，从他身上那件单薄的马甲底倒灌。他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，冷风没能吹散那副恐怖的场景，反而加重了反胃感。

“……虐杀啊。”他凝视着虚空，喃喃自语。

“——我回来了。”

“欢迎回来！”柳色短发的青年站在厨房门口，斜探出半个身子。他一只手拿着干净的厨勺，另一只手拿着西芹，向他露出一个灿烂的傻笑。

卯木千景一进门，做的第一件事情是把灯和投影打开。屋子里明亮起来，荧光色的电子浪潮铺开，给朴素刻板的家具装饰上色彩。August苦恼地拍拍脑袋，合掌说是自己忘了，大概是习惯了没有电力支持高科技的日子，一时半会儿思路没有转换过来。

千景无奈地叹了口气，反身折回玄关换鞋，把公文包搁在门口，外套整整齐齐挂上。鞋架上摆着三双新的绒毛拖鞋，是August不久前买的；他挑走绣着白兔的那对，留下猫和青鸟依偎相视。

“菜我洗好了。”August欢快地说。他的双手湿漉漉的，放下手里的西芹后，往身上那件围裙蹭。千景眼尖，没等他蹭几下，赶紧扯着他的胳膊拉开：“这条我不是前两天刚刚丢了吗？”

“……丢了？”August迷惑地指了指身上的旧围裙，“什么时候的事情，它还挂在那里哦？”

两个人大眼瞪小眼。厨房的水龙头开着，哗啦啦发出瀑布一样的嘈杂声，在空荡荡的房间里回响。卯木千景拗不过他，自己去冰箱门边拿新买的围裙，把锅架到炉子上开始烧水炖菜。

August乐颠颠地跟过来凑热闹，挨在他身边，对晚饭提出建议：“密刚在群里发消息，说不想吃咖喱。”

千景当作没听到，毕竟消息显示已读，径自把香料依次扔进锅里，伸手去捞浸在水盆里的蔬菜：“这没洗干净。”他按下下水口的活塞，一边抱怨，一边给身边的人看菜叶子里裹着的沙砾。

“没关系。”August大方地说。他趁机偷吃锅里的配料，被千景逮个正着，捉住亲了一口，手腕内侧留下一个浅红色的吻痕。

他阻止得晚，味道还是让他尝到了。August惊叫：“不可以放那么多辣椒！明天我还要带密去和供应商谈价格，万一去不成就糟糕了。”

“……那折半。”千景做出最大让步。然而他这样说着，手上却把存满辣椒粉的罐子放下了，同时摸不着头脑：这家伙为什么总是在没心没肺地高兴、又到底在高兴些什么。

“早上好。”月岡紬笑眯眯地问候。

他的双手分别撑在护理舱两边的扶手上，向下俯视那张写满困惑和焦虑的脸。摄津万里欲言又止，眉毛拧在一起，一副苦不堪言的模样。紬让开位置方便他起身，他像腰酸背痛的老年人，花了一番功夫才坐起来，一头栽进紬的白大褂里。

他们保持了这个姿势有一段时间，久到紬以为万里睡过去了；然而下一秒，拱在他胸口的奶茶色脑袋突然有所动作，艰难地离开他的衣领。

“结果怎么样？”万里问道。他的声音听上去比以往要厌倦，疲惫不堪。

紬从来没有见过他消沉的样子，感到新鲜的同时也意识到有什么不太一样：“万里君是不是不喜欢封闭环境？”

“哈？……没有啊。”浅蓝的眸子微微睁大，流露出稍许困惑，“不久前我们不是才一起去玩了密室逃脱来着。”

紬拿一对青蓝的眼睛打量他。万里依旧是那副凡事都能轻松解决的姿态，丝毫没有严峻感。西比拉系统选择他自有道理。他比平常人要聪明且敏感，身体机能出色，当初紬就是因为体育不达标，只拿到了公安局文书工作的适应性判定。

“说的也是……今天早上的新闻我看了。”紬说。

他话题转移得太快，万里没反应过来：“……哈？”“那个‘幻影谋杀案’，报道是这么说的。”紬想了想，补充道。

万里捧腹大笑：“什么啊，那么中二的名字……”“我在新闻里看到你了哦，万里君。”紬用手里的平板电脑轻轻敲了敲他的额头，他发出一声吃痛的轻呼，“那个场景不是很好笑啊，马赛克一大片，又是红色又是肉色呢。”

“那个案子已经结了，不用紧张。不过场面很难看是真的，兵头那家伙吐得昏天黑地呢。”他穿好外套，单手撑着护理舱的边缘翻身跃下，“嘿——哟。建议下次还是拜托AI把这个调低一点。”

紬站在一边看报告结果：“意见采纳。不过万里君应该也吐得很厉害吧……”

他后面半句故意压低了声音，又像是故意要万里听见，又不想让他听见。对方听得一清二楚：“我没听清楚后面那句，麻烦紬先生再说一遍？”

“万里君的抗压能力比以前更强了呢。”紬面不改色，把冲好的咖啡递给他，“这两天还有梦魇吗？”

“这是用摩卡壶煮的啊……！”万里嗅到香味，惊奇地凑过去看炉子。

紬知道是他们之间过于熟悉对方了。出于职业警戒和逞强的个性，万里很难对他人开口，现在他又要利用自己容易心软这点，企图浑水摸鱼。他稍微让语气强势了一些：“万里君，我在工作中哦。”

万里摸了摸鼻子，有些心虚，知道自己是逃不掉的了。他盯着咖啡上飘着的浮沫，老实回答：“自从这个案子结了之后，就没有了。”

“详细的案件可以说明一下吗？”紬托着腮帮子，好奇地看着他。

“具体情况很恶心的啦，”他耸耸肩，“杀了人后肢解什么的……连续两起，不过犯人已经抓到了，所以算是解决了。不过真是搞不懂，究竟是什么心态去下的手……”

“不要试图去理解罪犯，万里君。”紬提醒道，“左京先生也说教过了吧。”

万里一副很难为的样子：“倒不是这个问题啦，主要是我手下那个新来的执行官，上次跟你说的人事变动……”

他说到一半，停了下来。紬正在认真听着，突然没了下文，忍不住追问：“然后呢？”

“……没什么。”万里长长地舒了一口气，“可能是我想太多了。执行官都是潜在犯，可能是身体在本能警惕吧。”

“是好事情，万里君。”紬总结道。

万里算是得到满意的回答，心情愉快，尾音上扬：“紬先生下午还有其他预定吗？”

“下午我还要接诊一位先生。”紬举了举手中的咖啡杯，叹了口气，“万里君的程度，躺一下护理舱就好了，但他的情况没有那么轻松，色相已经逼近潜在犯了。问题是现在他还不愿意开口，如果不尽快解决，整个公司迟早会出事。”

“色相传染，或者发展成刑事案件。”万里咂舌，“如果紬先生没有搞定的话，就会变成我的工作了。”“但我们都不愿意看着事情发展到那个地步。”紬点点头，“只能尽力了。”

万里若有所思，突然在意起紬的说法。他反复打量对方相比于成年男性而言比较纤细的身材，感到有些不安：“……需要我陪你吗？”

这话一说出口，气氛顿时变得有些暧昧起来。紬没明白他的意思，捧着杯子茫然地望着他，隔着镜片，眼神依旧清澈见底。万里看得心跳如雷，连忙补充：“那个、既然色相接近潜在犯了、会不会很危险……对了！很多色相浑浊的人就会因为怨恨……”

“万里君，你太紧张了。”紬见状，忍俊不禁，“我们这里是有配置严格安保的哦。再说了，要是病人发现自己的心理医生旁边还坐着个刑事课一系监视官，岂不是会当场变成潜在犯。”

万里哑了声。

紬意识到自己好像过于严厉了，有些不好意思地搔了搔脸颊：“那……要不，万里君留个防身的东西给我？”

摄津万里被这句话提醒，终于反应过来，从口袋里翻出一个打火机大小的防身武器：“这个电击器留给你吧，只要在对方身体的一米以内，按下这个按钮就行。不过希望紬先生不会遇到那种人就是了。”

紬双手接过：“那我就心怀感激地收下了。”

“如果有意外情况一定要和我联系。”万里一本正经地保证。

他说完，气氛兜兜转转又回到了起点。这一次即使迟钝如紬，也觉得过于困窘了。但是万里的担心确实不无道理，他铭记在心：“我知道了，万里君也要照顾好自己。”

笔尖在纸上涂画，发出沙哑的、类似下雨的声响。千景答得很认真，时不时停下来扶一下眼镜，偶尔会抬起头来看他的心理医生。紬看上去心情很愉快，在房间的角落轻声细语地给千景的上司打电话，询问假期的事宜。

他喜欢温柔的人，紬也在这个范围之内。但是他保留对温柔的评价，至少他不认为自己是个温柔的人。出于谨慎，千景会习惯性地保留自己，然而和紬的相处很愉快，他一点都不介意在这个小小的诊室里浪费时间。

铅笔在他的指尖旋转，做完的问卷测试整齐地合拢，放在桌面中央。紬打完电话，转过脸来，高兴地向他宣布交涉结果：“谈成了。”

“万分感谢。”千景笑得眼眸弯成弧线，“那空出来的半天，我按时来你这里？”

“啊哈哈，这倒不用。”紬回到座位上，往电子病历上添加新的信息，“可以去你喜欢的地方放松一下。现代人除了工作，也要适当地学会享乐。”

他花了大概十几分钟才更新了诊断信息，看起来很不擅长使用电脑，一会儿盯着屏幕，一会儿在键盘上寻找需要的那个按钮。千景耐心地等他来收答卷，托着下巴，毫不掩饰地打量他。

紬谨慎地点下提交按钮，用手背抹了一把额头，松了口气。他把白大褂脱了，露出底下白色的休闲卫衣，匆匆忙忙过来收卷子，像学校里那些积极负责的老师。

“做的不错。”纸张在他的手里被翻得呼啦作响。

“我还是第一次遇上用传统方法的医生。”千景的重心向后倚靠，“你好像不太会用现代化产品。”

紬被识破，莫名感到挫败：“这么明显吗？”

他嘴上这么说，心中却感到惊讶：这个人的观察力不错。关于这点他不做多余的评价，不动声色地接过话题：“听上去你换过很多心理医师。”

“称不上很多，大概四五个。”千景一丝不苟地扶了扶眼镜，“不过只有紬的治疗比较有效果。”

这句话说出口的方式过于流畅，像是在脑海里打了很多遍草稿，发出某种警示的信号。

“那也算是大数目。”紬打趣道。他从桌子抽屉里拿出计算器，突然像是想起了什么一样，热情邀请：“对了，接下来我要浏览你的答案，需要一点时间。你可以帮我浇水吗？”

“浇水？”千景惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你是说，这些植物？”

“嗯，”紬点点头，“照顾它们会让人心情变好哦。”

紬在诊室里养了足量的植物，枝繁叶茂，恍如置身森林。除了给接诊留下足够的位置，能够摆放盆栽的地方都种上了花草；就连办公桌后的墙上，也利用垂直空间的设计栽满了花。

基本的种植和打理都是紬亲手完成的，为了保持卫生，没有办法在诊室里铺设灌溉系统。紬每天都会抽时间照料它们，这些生命都是他用于改善色相的好助手。

“我以为，这些都是全息投影。”千景结结巴巴地说，像听到了不可思议的事情。

“毕竟现在很难在室内见到真的植物，对吧？”紬笑眯眯地说，“是奶奶教我的园艺。”

他按照紬的指引找到了喷壶，拧了好几下。紬教他应该怎么配置水和肥料的比例，并作了示范。

“紬的奶奶还在世吗？”千景问。

紬浇水的时候，掌心里也开出花来：“嗯。我是奶奶带大的，千景先生呢？”

“我？我家很普通，3个人。”他答道。

紬把水壶递给他，扳了扳指头：“父亲、母亲和你……？”“不，我有两个兄弟。”千景接过水壶，视线被藏进镜片的反光里，“父母在我们很小的时候，因为战乱，走散了。”

“欸？”紬搓了搓手，眉毛拧在一起，“感觉我问了不该问的事情，抱歉。”

千景摆了摆手：“哈哈哈，没关系，已经是很久以前的事了。”

紬回到办公桌前，开始统计那份问卷上的答案：“说到战乱的话，千景先生是移民？”

“嗯，我们是从东南亚那边来的……祖国是哪里也不太清楚，总之三兄弟一起来的日本。”

“真厉害啊，完全听不出口音。”

“我猜也许是语言天赋，经常有人这么说。”

“能融入是好事。”

“是啊，省去很多麻烦。”

紬翻过答卷，余光里出现千景的背影。他提着水壶在认真浇水，肩膀的线条对称宽阔。按资料上来说，他在外贸商社工作，然而从姿态上来看身体素质极好，反而看不出工薪组常见的疾病。

……可能是因为年轻，或者并没有从事这份工作很久。

他斟酌了一下措辞，接着说下了去：“有兄弟的话，遇到不顺心的事情，可以多和他们沟通。既然在日本安定下来了，可以考虑一起去度假，地点我可以帮忙推荐哦。”

“这是为我请假的原因吗？”千景微微侧过头来。

“嗯，”紬在他的视线角落里点了点头，“家人总是最能够理解你、支持你的存在，也许一个交谈，就能够解决很多事情。”

千景沉吟半晌，表示赞同：“说的也是。这是一个不错的主意，谢谢。”

紬合上答卷。就在千景浇水的空挡，他已经把回答粗略地看了一遍。“大致的情况我了解了。”他把眼镜取了下来，用镜布包好，放回眼镜盒里，“但是具体我还要再依据资料进行诊断。”

千景把水壶放回原位，重新回到他的座位上：“怎么样？”

“唔，总体来说情绪很健康哦。”紬挪了挪座位，十指松松地搭在一起，告知结论，“千景先生有纯白的灵魂。”

语毕，对方像被捉弄了一般，露出轻蔑又难以置信的嗤笑。然而很快这个表情仅仅存在了一个瞬间，仿佛只是一个幻觉，随后迅速消失了。

“这么说真让人害羞啊，紬。”千景用手背掩住了唇。

不过刚才那个表情怎么都不像是害羞，紬怀疑起自己的眼睛。

“……不过我有点好奇，”紬决定保留目前所有的结论，翻了翻那套答卷，指着其中一页提问，“这里你写着，最近在反复做同一个梦？”

“嗯，是的。”千景凑上前看了看，肯定地点了点头。

“我观察的案例当中也有类似的情况，是不好的梦吗？”紬皱了皱眉。

“紬看上去很担心。”千景笑道。万里也这么对他说过，用相似的微笑。他这时想到，自己的表情有那么明显吗？他们离得很近，灯光下紬能看清他每一个细微的表情变化：“是很好的梦。梦里我持有一张通行证，坐着一辆银河列车，路上遇到不一样的人，最后……”

紬比了一个暂停的手势：“《银河铁道之夜》？”

“哈哈哈，不要这么快就说穿了嘛。”他笑了起来，在这个瞬间，紬认为他所看见的卯木千景是真实的：这个男人一直冷若冰霜，情绪稍纵即逝，如同鹅毛大雪中的脚印。

紧接着那面容上又下了一场雪，先前的表情被覆盖了。他补充道：“原谅我的恶趣味，我以为你想对我说教弗洛伊德。”

“抱歉，那套经典著作在大学时期就被我的教授抛弃了。”紬摇了摇头。

千景恍然大悟，老老实实把话说完整：“原来如此。其实梦见的内容是我乘着一艘小船，去到月亮上了。

“听起来很美，不是吗？那月亮非常大，几乎有一半的天空被覆盖了。我乘着一只小船在银河里徜徉，我猜没有终点——就是这样一个梦。”

紬凝视着他，陷入长久的沉默。

千景坦然地接受审视：“还有别的问题吗？”

“啊，”紬撑着下巴的手松开了，“没有了，今天先到这里吧。”

千景临走之前，紬送给他屋子角落摆着的那盆薰衣草。麦穗似的紫花开在不合时宜的季节，香气馥郁几乎凝结成滴。远远望去，它盛开的姿态就像在燃烧生命，千景能体会到火焰的形状。

“我觉得你会喜欢她。”紬把花盆和托盘一并装好，塞到他的手上，“而且薰衣草有助于睡眠，也许能帮助你摆脱正在感到困扰的事情。”

千景礼貌地接了过来，说了声谢谢。

“我回来了。”卯木千景说。

他脱下鞋，赤着脚穿过玄关。August和密出门之前，将窗帘严严实实地拉起，密不透光。千景站在客厅的正中央，黑洞洞的屋子与他相对凝视，摄走人的心魂。他木然地呆了一阵子，也没有觉得多恐怖，与深渊作伴久了，自然也不会觉得黑暗有多可怕。

他爬上窗台，觉得有些不可思议：“原来我自己也会忘啊。”

窗帘的滑轨有些生锈，他费了一点力气，才把积尘的窗帘被用力拉开。阳光闯进玻璃窗，灼烧得人浑身滚烫。千景怅然地想到：这就是他渴求了一辈子的东西啊。

＊薰衣草花语：等待爱情

  


#3

“紬先生在情场上遇到麻烦事了。”万里的脸挨过来，下巴几乎搁在他的肩膀上，夸张又熟练地使用着他情绪丰富的弹舌口音，“我猜得对不对？”

紬那对青蓝眼眸气鼓鼓地瞪大了：“你又做了什么事情，想要找借口糊弄我？翘班？”

“绝对没有！”万里就差举双手表示自己的清白无辜，“话说回来，学生翘课又能怎么样，但是在公安局翘班是玩忽职守，完全不一样的吧！”

紬好气又好笑，把视线收回来，用吸管使劲搅着面前的奶茶。万里察觉他情绪消沉，也不继续开玩笑了：“……是工作上的事情？”

“嗯，差不多吧。”紬换了个姿势，用手肘撑起脸颊，“是一个麻烦的色相浑浊者呢。”

“欸，还有连紬先生都搞不定的患者吗？”万里吸了一大口奶茶，珍珠和椰果把口腔填满，“那真是大麻烦啊。”

紬的眼睛垂了下去，看上去有些不安：“我觉得你上次说的有道理……怎么说，已经差不多一个月了，虽然能明显感觉到对方的情绪在好转，但是色相却完全没有变化。”

“像在演戏？”万里咬着吸管问。

这点提醒了紬，他立刻意识到，这就是会产生违和感的缘故：“对，就是这个！过于滴水不漏了，从头到尾都像一个谎言。他已经在成为潜在犯的边缘了，但是本人似乎并不在意。”

“真的假的。”万里直起了上半身，感觉自己耳朵出了问题，“西比拉系统的治理下，居然有人不在意自己的色相？”

紬感到自己的思路被打开了：“另外关于他对过去的描述中，我也觉得很奇怪。他说自己是移民，而且经历过战乱，但是外表上实在看不出来……”

“如果完全没有特征，确实很不合理。”万里点点头，“一般这样的移民身上都有一些小毛病，就算万幸没有残疾，多少都会留下伤疤或者身体不调，比如营养不良之类的。”

“万里君意外地很了解啊。”紬诧异地看着他。

万里摸了摸后脑勺，差点把头上梳着的小团子抓散：“唉，就是之前来的那个执行官啦。他通过了西比拉系统的适应性鉴定，但是失忆了，除了名字一无所有，也没有任何可以判断身份来源的特征。后来是分析官核验了DNA才找到他的档案，他是个移民，因为战乱寻求庇护才到了日本。”

“真是有趣的人啊。”紬若有所思，像听到有趣的事情。

“嘛，有趣不有趣我就不知道了。他的档案也只有定期体检记录，估计是因为才定居半年不到，也不知道是在失忆前还是之后才变成潜在犯的。运动神经超强，能撂倒三个比他壮的大汉。”万里耸耸肩，又露出苦恼的表情，“不过体检报告一直现实他营养不良……除了棉花糖什么都不吃。棉花糖简直就是他的生命，我们都怀疑他是为了棉花糖才来的日本。”

“……噗哈哈哈。”紬开怀大笑，“那一会儿我们去买包棉花糖吧。”

“哈？”万里难以置信，“连没见过面的紬先生都要宠他！明明那种东西只有小孩子才吃，完全不行吧……”

结果这话刚刚说完，万里就带着紬去了最近的一家糖果店。紬选了三种不同口味的棉花糖，说是给他的部下准备的礼物。万里一副伤心透的表情，说太狡猾了，自己都没收到过他的礼物，实在太让人嫉妒了，下次……

紬的目光突然在他身后定住了，表情像是遇到了熟人。

“千景先生？”紬惊喜地招了招手。

被叫住的男人停下脚步，目光在人群中游离了一会儿，落在紬的身上，露出惊讶的表情：“哎呀！居然在这里能遇到你，紬。”

万里转过身来。男人穿着与季节不大相符的毛呢大衣，看上去很冷，浅青色的刘海下藏着一双忧郁的眼睛。万里和他一打照面，就觉得全身的血液骤然降温，僵在原地不能动弹。

然而当他重新和男人对上视线时，所有的寒意都烟消云散了，仿佛只是一个瞬间的错觉。卯木千景礼貌地看着他，看起来有些不解而生疏，与所有同他擦肩而过的陌生人无异。

“我来这里买种植用具。”千景笑眯眯地说，“紬有什么推荐吗？”

“啊！这条街走到头有一家花店，最近在做打折活动。”紬提议，“正好我也要去买新的肥料，我们一起过去吧。怎么样，万里君？”

这个决定做得太快，没有给万里思考的时间：“等……”

他手腕上的终端忽然激动地响了起来。

哦，该死。他不得不在心里呻吟一声，不情不愿地去看来电显示。屏幕擦亮的那刻，他就知道他短暂的周末结束了。

“……对不起啊紬先生。”他指了指那方闪烁着不详红光的屏幕，一面向后退去，“临时来了工作，我先走一步！”

“万里君？”紬疑惑的声音被他远远地抛在身后。

案件刚好发生在离万里一个街区不到的地方，沿途经过繁华的步行街，他不得不迅速撤去贴在体表的休闲装投影，在拥挤的人群中使出浑身解数奔跑。等他赶到那里时，他的搭档已经带着一系的执行官在布置作战方案了。

“是个大家伙？”万里穿好监视官的外套，挑眉问他的搭档。

“啊，凶手在杀了人之后自己报了警。”十座循着大厦的高度，向上看去，“和之前一样死者是一个境外移民。而且比较麻烦的是，用的是上次的手法。恐怕你之前说的是对的，这桩事没完，可能是反对移民政策的人在谋划什么。”

万里也仰起头来。他不得不眯起眼睛，不知道是因为阳光过于刺眼，还是在试图看清案发楼层所在。

“凶手呢？”他感到没来由的暴躁，但现在和十座争吵实在过于不合时宜。

十座惊讶地看了他一眼：“已经被抓获了。色相浑浊，身上都是血，在逃跑的过程中被密先生抓了回来。”

万里哑然。密就是那个新来的失忆执行官，常年昏昏欲睡，现在正蹲在角落里，有一下没一下地用纸巾擦手上沾到的血。

“不，”他摇了摇头，背过身去，陷入思考，“不可能是主犯。”“啊，虽然很不爽，但是我跟你想到一块去了。”十座不满，反手把支配者扔给了他，“所以我们现在不如想一下下一步该怎么办。”

他们的作战商议不超过两分钟，迅速决定让十座带了两个执行官和多隆去现场取证，万里则跟着密去抓捕犯人的地点调查逃逸路线。

“你还记得路线吧？”万里无奈地问道。

密没有回答，慢吞吞地站起来的过程中，眼睛却阖上了。他看上去下一刻就要栽到地上，万里“喂”了一声，并没有任何效果。但是没有人敢伸手去扶他一把，对密的条件反射心有余悸——有一次万里碰了碰他的肩膀，结果当着一系全体的面被赏了一记行云流水的过肩摔。

对了，棉花糖！他后知后觉想起来，赶到这里之前，他可爱的前辈给未曾谋面的他的部下买了一包棉花糖，那袋包装精美的糖果正躺在自己的挎包里。

于是在密即将陷入睡眠的前一刻，他逐渐模糊的视野里出现了一袋三色的、软绵绵的梦幻糖果。

拿着那袋糖果的万里狡黠地笑了起来：“带我去看看你抓到犯人的地方吧，密先生。”

密彻底清醒了。

生活废物粗略地用塑料布盖着，油脂和泥土嵌在水泥地的凹槽里，成为霉菌生长的温床。空气里弥漫着令人不悦的气味，钻进鼻子里骚扰嗅觉，万里险些打喷嚏。密走在最前面，深一脚浅一脚，轻盈地避开那些水洼。

“真的是这里？”万里轻声提问。

密回过头来：“……嘘。”

他行走在没有光的小巷里，没有任何遮掩隐藏，目光平静，像一抹脏兮兮的白色的投影，无声无息。沿途有断断续续的深色轨迹，肉眼能勉强辨别出那是血迹，数量很少，至于铁锈味完全被霉味掩盖过去。

“嗯，到了。”密停了下来。

他指着前面的空地。

“……没有打斗痕迹？”万里错愕地看着狭窄的空间。密指的地方无疑是整个巷子最窄的一段，两边都堆放了杂物。然而除了塑料布上拍下的一个血掌印外，其余物品依旧安然无恙。

密点了点头：“嗯，我用了支配者。我跟着他，他一直没发现我。在这里他逃不掉，然后我开了一枪。”

万里蹲下身去，看了看地上的痕迹：“他为什么走这条路？附近应该有更好、更安全的逃生路线。”

“可能是因为前面就是出口，有人来接应他。”密垂着眼睛想了想，“他走到这里的时候，动作变得很慢，好像在等什么人。但是我能确定他没有受伤，他身上的血都是死者的。”

“大致情况我了解了。”万里点点头，一路跟在他身后做调查的微型机器人收到新的指令，迅速移动起来，“那我先采集一些痕迹传给分析官，密先生的话，先……”

他话还没说完，突然感到气氛变了。站在他面前的执行官转过身去，像进入战斗状态的猎豹一般，浑身萦绕着冰冷的杀意。万里惊觉，仿佛有一把刀架在脖颈上，下意识地握紧了手中的支配者。

那只青绿色的眸子死死地盯着出口，密压低了声音：“……有人来了。”

他一把扯过万里，躲进塑料布遮挡的阴影当中。刚才的杀意仿佛是只是一个警钟，等两个人稍微贴近，那股扼人咽喉的气势突然又彻底消失了。

“监视官，”他说，“一会儿我先出去。”

话音刚落，他便一把拽过塑料布，以非人的速度爬上了掩体，径直向巷子的出口飞奔而去。

“喂！不要自说自话啊。”万里咂舌，提起步伐跟着追了上去，开始怀疑这位新人是不是反重力极限运动者，以及他对“一会儿”这个词到底有怎样的误解，“真是的，万一那只是个没来得及疏散的普通人……”

他紧随着执行官的步伐，也从掩体后闪了出来，敏捷地穿过堆放的杂物。在巷子里根本跑不起来，万里又开始怀疑逃亡者选择这条路的原因。密已经逼近出口，在即将冲去的那刻猛然刹住，硬生生改变了身体姿势，拐进了另一条街道。

万里的心中陡生困惑：方才有一抹身影闯进了他的余光。

密所说的来人应该就是这位无误。高个子，黑衣服，浅青色的头发从兜帽角泄露出来，因为距离而看不清的脸。

警方理应使用多隆封锁了这个片区，以追捕犯人的理由驱散了无关人员。万里又往前跑了一小段，突然觉得那抹身影有点眼熟，好像不久前刚刚见过。

“……啊。”万里停下了脚步，“糟糕。”

他伸手去摸耳麦，确认通讯是否正常。然而呼叫密的频道无果，下一刻爬上他肩头的微型机器人就献上了执行官奔跑过程中掉落的耳麦。他停了下来，立刻在巷子的交叉口给他的前辈打了个电话。

对方很快就接了起来：“万里君？工作已经完成了吗？”

“不……并没有，紬先生。”万里斟酌了一下措辞，“你还安全吧？”

“嗯？”紬的声音听起来温柔又困惑，“我还在商业街这里，怎么了吗？”

“那个，我想问一下。”万里抓了抓那头奶茶色的短发，焦灼地扯着领口，“千景先生还在你旁边吗？”

“千景先生？他刚刚说提前有预订，就先走了。”

密追了很远。

像这样奔跑的过程中，他隐隐约约想起来了一点什么：在很久很久以前，好像有两个人牵着他的手，竭尽全力地奔跑。他们在硝烟里呼吸，穿过寸草不生的田野，血红的天空映亮彼此的脸庞。

——他们在那样的战场上肆意大笑，像四月的轻燕掠过林梢。

他试图去看清那两个人的脸，然而模糊又不真切，像一场没有尽头的梦境。

现在不是想这个的时候……！他努力甩掉空白的脑海里仅存的想法，举起了手中的支配者。荧光色的界面在视野内闪烁着亮了起来，然而在密尽力瞄准的瞬间，又黯淡了下去。

“……欸？”他屏住呼吸。

使用权限确认，系统联网失败，他处于与西比拉系统失联的地域。他的监视官还在赶来的路上，或许一分钟之内能够抵达，但目前他孤立无援。

密怔在原地，不知所措，心跳如同雷鸣。他的听觉、嗅觉和视觉变得前所未有的灵敏，几乎是在意识到危险的那个瞬间偏过头去，却还是慢了一拍：一枚飞镖削下他的几缕发丝，在他的面颊上留下浅浅的血痕。

“你变得迟钝了啊，December。”黑色风衣的男人脱下兜帽。

密舔了舔嘴唇，感到口渴。他有意识地开始提醒自己保持清醒，然而双腿不听使唤地瘫软下去，头晕目眩。飞镖上涂了神经麻痹的毒药，至少现在还不能睡——他还有想问的问题。

“等等……”他艰难地开口。

男人转过身去，彻底消失在黑暗当中。

#4

“我回来了。”

室内弥漫着不存在的血腥气味，枪械被分拆成不同的部分，七零八落地躺在地上。卯木千景在黑暗里摸索，如同深陷泥沼。他把灯打开，急切地收拾一地狼藉，金属落在地上反复弹跳，发出冰块碰撞的声响。

“呜哇！是千景，欢迎回来！快点去换鞋。”青发的青年正好从出厨房出来，和他迎面撞上，关切地问，“你今天怎么这么晚？”“是工作上的事情。”千景答道。

他解开扣子，把风衣脱下来，顺口追问：“有没有什么需要帮忙的？”

“唔……店里的事我和密已经解决了哦。”August说着，拍了拍手里那个巨大的白萝卜，“我们商量了一下，决定今晚吃关东煮。”

“不要放苹果。”千景斩钉截铁地表达拒绝，接着补充一句，“……不要棉花糖。”

“是、是。”August心情大好，继续用清亮的嗓音答应。

“其他食材怎么样？”他系上围裙，跟着对方进了厨房，很快注意力转移到了对方的着装，“……你怎么又把它捡回来了？”

他说的是August身上那条旧围裙。

“欸……？”August困惑地低下头，扯了扯系带，“可是它一直在那里啊？”

千景决定忽视这个话题。他提了很多次，但他的话被当作耳边风，August总能把它捡回来继续穿。

“再说了，这里只有一条围裙的话，千景煮饭会很麻烦吧。”August快活地搅拌起那锅汤，“不如明天我们出门去再买一条，这样三个人就能一起烤姜饼人了。”

千景哭笑不得，希望他能考虑一下实际情况：“话是这么说……啊。”

他一不留神，切到了自己的手指。

世界安静了下来。

水沸腾的声音、厨勺搅拌的声音、August轻快的声音，突然全部消散了。电话接线员被杀，鲜血沿着长久的忙音淌进他的耳朵。最后只剩下他的血液在血管里如同河流奔流，从刀刃下决堤，伤口呼啦啦飞出无数的蝴蝶。

紬换好工作服，向诊室智能助手确认今天的行程。浅蓝色的磨砂玻璃门向一侧划开，植物呼吸的气息扑面而来。

“紬。”“紬先生。”两个熟悉的声音同时响了起来。

卯木千景坐在沙发上，礼貌地向他打招呼。他的对面坐着摄津万里，坐姿一如既往地大方，翻看茶几上的杂志。

紬怔住了：是时间通知错误了吗？

跟在他身后漂浮着的投影小水母翻了一个跟头，冒出一串莹蓝色的电子泡泡，急急忙忙掏出小喇叭：“万里先生，你的治疗在下午哦~现在是……”“啊，我知道。”万里从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，视线挪到对面人的脸上，仿佛要把对方的每一个细节特征刻进脑海里，“但是有急事，得和月岡医生打个招呼。”

紬拿着平板，手指搭在门的开关按键上，依旧站在门口，没有下一步动作。他感到气氛不太对，沉下声来：“发生什么了？”

“万里君一直用很紧张的眼神看着我。”千景苦笑道。

万里微微眯起眼睛，露出挑衅的神色，发出一声嗤笑：“别装了。”

紬走上前来。

他伸出手去，狠狠地扯住万里的衣领，一把将人从沙发上拽起来。万里没有防备，发出“呜哇”一声惊呼，一触即发的气氛瞬间失去平衡。紬是认真的，用了十成的力气，他不得不伸长脖子顺着力道，踉踉跄跄被拉出诊室。

紬用力拍下开关，玻璃门在他们面前重新合上了。

“……紬先生。”万里站稳了，差点被呛到，喘着气整理衣领。

紬抱着手，脸色不太好看：“你在干什么？”

万里满不在乎地拉着领口：“他可能是帮凶。”

“千景先生这半年的色相数据都记录在案。”紬迅速解锁平板，点开保存在桌面上的档案，动作行云流水，和往常那个慢吞吞的电子机械厌恶者相去甚远，“他完全没有问题，你自己看：Psycho-Pass浮动在90上下，属于正常范畴。就算你现在想把他带走也不行，那是滥用公权。万里君，你没有逮捕令，而且我们设施有权收容他。”

“他出现在了案发现场。”

“你有照片吗？”

他不甘心地咬了咬牙：“……没有。”

“你怎么确认是他？”紬无奈地看着他。

问题就在这里：他没有任何的千景犯罪证明。说不定那恰好只是一个长得相似的人，或者是面部伪装技术。当时他们相隔太远，万里也仅仅捕捉到一个瞬间对方的体态和部分特征，除了直觉，他没有更多的依据。

万里也明白了他的意思，表情变得难看起来。

他们不约而同地看着对方沉默了一会儿，紬率先伸出手去，轻轻地推开万里。他的手将要触摸到门的开关时，万里突然握住了他的手腕。

他垂着头请求：“至少让我旁听，拜托了。”

那神情过于执着，紬感到头疼，温柔又严肃地重申观点：“万里君，你有没有考虑过我的工作？我的工作不是寻求真相，是为了防止人们……”“我也一样。”他抬起头来，坚定地打断了他的话，“我们都是为了维护社会的运转而选择了合适的职业，不是吗？”

紬沉默了片刻，焦灼地眨了眨眼睛。他叹了口气，勉强作出让步：“……我只能事后向你提供录音。”

玻璃门打开了。

紬被额外的动静吓了一跳，情不自禁往后退了一步。对话被听到了多少他没有把握，但是接下来的事情非常危险，他有自知。

“有什么需要帮忙的吗，紬？”青色头发的男人扶着门框，探出半个身子。大概是注意到紬的不自在，他又指了指万里和自己：“还是我们两个需要换一个时间段？”

万里转过脸来，准备摆明来意直奔主题：“我……”

他还没来得及说明，手腕上终端忽然又一次不合时宜地响了起来。屏幕自动弹出，表明是紧急事态。他低头看了一眼，发现是十座的来电，无名怒火直冲脑门，忘了回避便按下通话键：“你干嘛……”

“又有新的案件了，摄津。和上次手法一模一样。”十座急迫地说道，“你尽快回来一趟。”

“万里君看起来很忙。”千景在位置上坐了下来，“上次也是，话说到一半就走了。”

“在公安局工作都是这样。”紬给他倒了一杯水，一低头就发现了他手上缠着的创可贴，“你的手怎么了？”

千景愣了一下，很快反应过来他指的是伤口：“啊，这个！做饭的时候不小心切到手了。”

紬露出了解的表情：“原来千景先生是负责煮饭的那个？”“哈哈，三个人轮流做。”千景摆摆手，“不然太辛苦了。”

“很有生活氛围呢。”紬若有所思，“我从来都是一个人生活。”

“……紬是一个人吗？”他低下头去，抿了一口水。

紬点点头：“嗯，我父母很早以前就去世了，是车祸。”

他们那晚行驶过桥的时候，车辆突然失去控制，冲破护栏，掉进海里。最后人也没能找到，只捞到了自动驾驶系统出错的车。他说到这里，神色有点黯淡，不过很快又明亮起来：“不过事情已经过去了。”

“已经过去了吗？”千景重复道，忽然冷冷地发问，“紬有没有想过，万一这不是意外呢？”

这个问题过于尖锐，半路横杀出的假设让紬僵住了身体。他摇了摇头：“不，有证据……”

“如果证据被篡改或者忘记了，该怎么办？”千景反问。

他的语气过于咄咄逼人，有那么一个瞬间紬感到莫名的窒息和恐惧，脑海里一片空白。

万里被直接叫回了分析室。天空阴沉沉的，欲雨不雨，气压沉闷。高楼压迫视线，他花了一点时间整理思绪，才提起步伐搭上电梯。

“喂，兵头，有什么结论吗？”他见到十座的第一眼就问。

“死者之间唯一的关联是他们大部分都是移民，或者从事中介工作的。目前的推断是针对当前移民政策的不满而发起的随机凶杀案。”十座把报告递给他，“但是我想你不会这么认为。”

“也有可能是有人在谋划着什么混淆视听。”万里挑起眉尾，“不巧，我们好像又该死地想到一块儿去了。”

十座选择忽视他的挑衅：“另外密先生醒了，他好像有话要和你说。”

密在上次追捕的过程中受了伤，万里追上他的时候，他正躺在一个废弃的房间里昏迷不醒，从痕迹上来看是自己挪进来的。除此之外，他还在外墙上找到了一枚几乎完全嵌在墙上的飞镖。投射的人手劲足够大，如果密躲得不够快，就会被当场射穿喉咙。

“飞镖上涂了足量的神经毒素，没有指纹，也没有留下除了密先生以外第二个人的遗传信息。”十座继续解说道，伸手去够另外一张报告单，“另外棘手的是，飞镖没有任何特征，来源不明。”

万里翻了翻那摞纸，没有看到最想要的内容：“投射轨迹分析呢？”

“道路中央。”十座点了点那个明黄色的标记贴纸，“根据现场分析，密先生和投掷人中间隔了一道3米高的栅栏，以普通人的弹跳力，在翻越之前应该就会被密先生逮捕。”“但是那个地段有非常强的信号干扰。”万里说道，“支配者无法使用，三系的人还在排查原因。”

推理陷入僵局，办公室的门突然打开了。

“你们找不到来源的。”密的声音从他们背后传来。他听上去像刚刚睡醒，骨头散了架，疲惫不堪。万里拉过一张椅子，他几乎立刻就栽了下去。

“万里。”密指着报告上那副血腥的画面，他还在冒冷汗，毒素尚未完全代谢，完全是凭着意志力站了起来，“我见过类似的场景，但是我想不起来了。”

“事件调查已经过去了，”紬稳住阵脚，对千景接下来要说的话产生了十万分的警惕，“这个假设对我来说并不成立。”“那是因为你接受了那个说辞。”千景平静地说。

他听上去没有什么感情，冰冷冷地陈述某个事实。紬皱起眉，不知道他发难的理由：“千景先生，你有你一直无法接受的事实吗？”

卯木千景放下了杯子。

他的情绪没有什么波动，实际上一直处于监控下的Psycho-Pass轨迹也如同死去的心电图。事到如今已经索然无味，火舌吞噬纸张，没有什么需要继续隐藏的了。

“……我害死了他。”他说，“害死了家人这种事情，换作是谁都无法接受的吧。”

他推开座椅，径直走了出去。玻璃门开开合合，留下紬一个人坐在白炽灯下，伸出的手停留在半空，想抓住什么，却什么都没握住。

August的气息像夏末的倾盆大雨，深蓝色的天空、棉花一样的云、明亮的深绿色植物。偶尔有气球和冰淇淋，镀上灼灼热浪一样的糖果色滤镜，在废墟一样的乐园里，无家可归的孩子们携手欢笑。

年长的孩子微笑，眼眸里盛开灿烂的薰衣草花田：“我带你们去……我们一起。”

他小心翼翼地伸出手去。于是倒映在水面的面庞，摇摇晃晃地破碎了。

#5

屋内的光线很暗。他半躺在沙发上，因为姿势不佳而糟糕地打着鼾。呼吸比他想象的要不顺畅，好几次倚在扶手上的头颅都差点从侧边滚落下去。地上放着敞开的工具箱，如果就这样掉下去的话，螺丝钉一定会毫不留情地穿过太阳穴的吧。

August担心地看着他，俯下身去用力将他推醒：“April。”

千景缓缓睁开眼睛。

他看见他支离破碎的面庞，蛛网一样的鲜血捕获了他。那滚烫的液体从August的身上滴落，汩汩流淌，又如同冰川下化开的融水，聚积在August的肩窝、锁骨凹陷里。他的脆弱的鼻梁被什么坚硬的东西撞歪了，也可能是他自己心甘情愿撞上去的，再或者是千景亲手将他的头颅抵上灰墙。

但是那些都不重要。

千景大口呼吸，仿佛唯有这么做才能从恐惧中寻求些许平静。

但是那些都不重要。重要的是，August在半年前已经死了。

“你要的东西。”紬把手里那个小小的记忆硬盘递给他。

万里有些困窘地接过来，然后说：“抱歉。”

紬把手插进大衣衣袋里。城市间穿梭的风尖利冰冷，剐人面庞，他被吹得手脚冰凉，看上去冷得瑟瑟发抖。万里也觉得自己太不贴心，更愧疚了，没想到紬紧跟着说：“比起那个，我建议你还是去他家里看看。”

“我正准备去。”万里指了指自己的车，他不是一个人来的，车上还有另一个人，“路上听录音。”

“不错的效率。”紬赞扬道。

“不过我猜这里面没什么内容。”万里看了看手里的记忆硬盘，用十成的把握肯定，“我没猜错的话，你们应该谈崩了。现在去他家估计也查不到什么，说不定是一个假地址。”

紬摇了摇头：“我给了他一盆花。”

在铺进土壤之前，紬习惯性地会在盆底用胶带粘上定位信号发射器。这并非有意探究患者隐私，只是以前被顺手牵羊拿走过好几盆植物，养成了习惯。然而送出去的同时他忘记取消掉它的存在，反而验证了地址的真实性。

万里恍然大悟：“因为那里是家。”

与他们同行的还有一位执行官，脸上总是挂着流浪猫一样的神情。万里上车的第一件事是翻出一包棉花糖，向后座随手一扔，刚才还趴着睡觉的的执行官几乎立刻睁开眼睛，张口稳稳地接住那枚白白软软的糖果。

“这是密先生。”万里向紬介绍，感觉像在介绍一系的大型宠物。

密掀起那只青黄色的眼瞳，另一只眼睛被过厚的刘海盖住了：“你好。”

公寓坐落于市中心的边缘，路程不远，万里一面开车，时不时往后面丢一颗棉花糖。密像扑落叶的白色大猫，听录音时耳朵几不可察地抖动着。

“我听过这个声音。”他说。

他几乎要把耳朵贴在音箱上，似乎并不在意内容，只是单纯地听着充满怒意的对话，便沉沉地昏睡过去。

卯木千景所住的公寓坐落在城市中心的边缘，不起眼也不至于落魄，中规中矩的好地段，离他上班的商社只需要二十分钟的公共交通。监控的获取也非常顺利，只消万里出示刑事科证件说明来意，物业人员立刻把能交代的资料都交了出来。

“他昨天上午离开之后，就没有再回来过。”万里翻来覆去确认了两次，决定直接上门。

楼道很暗，声控灯没有开。密悄无声息地走在最前面，万里殿后，紬被两个人夹在中间。他之前作为万里的顾问参与过案件，对这样的安排没有异议。

“但是我有疑问，万里君。”他压低声音，偏过头试图靠近身后人的耳朵，“……密君是怎么回事？”

为了听清楚他的话，万里不得不稍微压低身高，胸膛贴上紬的肩胛骨。他们挨得很近，紬的吐息吹在他的耳廓，他还是没有听明白，只好再靠近一点，结果耳朵蹭到了紬的嘴唇。

——啪。

密找到了楼道灯的开关，毫不留情地把它打开了。白得刺眼的光从头顶浇下，紬一个激灵差点跳了起来，像掩饰什么亏心事一样，迅速往前迈了一步拉开距离。

“监视官，好像我们走错层了。”密托着支配者，用枪口指了指楼上。

紬慌不择路，差点窜到密的前面去：“那我们赶紧吧。”

万里咳嗽一声，迅速拽住他，低声抱怨一句慌什么慌。密很不理解地歪头看着他们，让他联想到夜晚的公园里蹲在草丛离观察情侣接吻的猫。

密的脚步却停了下来：“我来过这个地方，很多次。”

他手里的支配者垂了下来，眼神愈发迷茫。他张了张口，想要说什么，仿佛面对的消防门是一扇巨大的黑洞，不太确定地说：“这里很安全。”

“……密先生。”紬欲言又止。

他站在那里，像在反复确认，可是出于信赖感无法紧张。不安焦躁的气氛在狭窄的空间里弥漫，蝴蝶在蛛网上挣扎着跳舞。万里打了一个冷战，虽然事情发展和预料之中相差不远，还是难免起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

密推开消防门，摇了摇头，像是要把那些想法从脑海中赶走。他的状态不好，这很危险。门铃按了三下没有应答，万里把紬拉到身后，示意可以突入。

房间里没有人。

紬站在门外，尽可能集中注意力，保持警觉。他几乎快要昏睡过去，万里叫他的名字时，他险些冲来人的脸上直挥一拳。

然后他的手腕被万里捉住了，对方无奈地反过来安抚他：“屋子里没事了。”

紬懵懵懂懂，跟着他们进了屋子。房间被收拾得一丝不苟，然而没有什么生活的味道，乏善可陈。空气里有金属和皮革的气味，窗帘紧闭。家具看起来大部分都是崭新的，使用的痕迹几乎为零。

“像死了一样。”万里环视四周，“只有床有睡过的痕迹。”

“没有指纹。”紬看到了摆在门口的三双拖鞋，和一盆枯萎的薰衣草。它干涸在玄关，如同风化的雕像，储存某段不为人知的记忆，鲜艳的紫色粘在褐色的干枝上，香消玉殒。

三个人，紬想。只有印着兔子的那双拖鞋被踩出了相当的凹陷。

万里稍微拉开窗帘，露出一线暖色，旋即注意到柜子上有什么在反光。他走过去，发现原来是木柜的光亮油漆：那里有什么被挪走了，剩下一个底座的印记。他往下摸索，在柜子底下发现了一张纸片。

那是一张不算陈旧的照片，看起来有一段日子了。上面印着三个人，中间的那个笑容温暖又甜蜜，头发青浅，明亮得像夏天的雨水。左边的千景一脸生无可恋的样子，脸颊旁被人用银色的油漆笔画了一只卡通兔子。

御影密是右边的那个。照片上的他昏昏欲睡，眼帘半阖，头顶上歪歪扭扭挨着一只金色的猫脸。

“那是August画的。”密冷不丁地说。

密蹲在台阶上上发呆。

他说想去糖果店看看，万里默许了。天气在阴沉和晴朗之间交替，刚才在屋子里时还是晴天，转眼飘来一朵硕大的雨云。它携着一场暴雨而来，三个人在公园中心的欧式亭子里躲了一阵子，看见一只只落汤的流浪小动物走进来。

密怔怔地盯着它们，竟然有些莫名地相似。

万里站在一边，没去打扰他。紬说他刚刚捡回记忆，现在大脑负荷太大，需要安静一段时间，然后就转身去给他买棉花糖热可可。

“谢谢。”密说。

紬身上湿漉漉的，发尖沾着水汽，打了一个喷嚏。雨来的快去的也快，大概不到二十分钟就歇停了。密抱着纸杯，眼睛低垂着，像在回顾往事。热可可很快就进了胃里，苍白的脸颊总算有了一点血色。

“我失去记忆以前，一直和千景在一起。我们是在东南亚长大的。”他突然说，“那里每天都在发生战争。”

实际上他究竟来自哪里，他自己也不清楚。他不是本地人，和千景一样，失去父母后被贩卖到那里的。“August带着我们逃出了那个地方。”他的眼神很平静，穿过潮湿的空气，像是在望着很远的景色。

“有人答应我们，能帮助我们入境。”密继续说道，“但是有条件。”

那是一个非常周详的计划，意图指向这个国家的先知系统。他们准备了非常厉害的武器，不知道是不是孤注一掷，但参与到计划中的不知情者非常多。

万里点了点头：“所以先前死去的都是移民。”

“我们只是众多棋子当中的三枚，本来要成为替罪羊，但是被千景发现了。”密皱起眉，回忆起痛苦的部分，眼眶发红，“April……千景一向很谨慎，其实August应该也发现了的，只是没有和我们说。”

“……他说他害死了自己的家人。”紬低声补充。

密像是没有听到一样，自顾自陈述下去：“那天我们在游轮上……August把最重要的信号发射器装进了保险箱，沉进了海里。”

“我知道千景在哪里。”他想了想，补充道，“他要找那些人复仇。我不能让他死，万里。”

#6

万里严肃地说：“你不要上船。”

结果下一秒紬就撑着栏杆，勉强算是翻了上来：“好的。”如果满分是十分，这个动作的流畅度算是及格了。

密前晚接受了紬的催眠治疗，精神好了很多。他没有做噩梦，枕在紬的大腿上睡了一晚。万里坐在一边假装翻文件翻到睡着，好几次把脑袋挨到紬的肩膀上，结果被轻轻地推开了，还贴心地盖上了被子。

“我会去找千景。”密依旧是没有睡饱的样子，“很抱歉，万里，还要拜托你走一趟。”

执行官没有办法脱离监视官行动。万里带着密从游艇登船，意味着十座要带更多的人，行动会笨重很多。

“没关系。”万里表示并不在意，“按照你的说法，他也许就是冲着真凶去的，说不定我们能比兵头那家伙先一步到那里。”

“今天的月亮很好。”紬忽然说。

海面上降下了巨大的月影，明亮皎洁，绀色的夜空收拢波光粼粼的舞裙。

这一天他们正好撞上少见的超级月亮，这是它离人类最近的一天。密对着它，忘记眨眼睛。就像眼帘再也合不上一样，他的眼泪止不住地涌出来，全部变成了海底的珍珠。

“我给你们起好了名字。”青年仰面倒在柔软的大床上，青色的短发随着重力下垂，显得有些滑稽。他们买了一张很大的床，是特别定制的，宽度能容纳三个成年男性，还特意考虑了千景的身高。

密和千景刚刚打过架，双方的头发还翘得东一搓西一缕。事实证明并不是人成年了就会变得成熟，千景回到家照样会和密扭打成一团，比比谁更幼稚。August看他们俩吵架，每次都笑得很开心。

August翻了一个面，用手肘撑起半个身子，指着他们俩说：“千景……还有密。”

“接下来的话，我自己过去吧。”密说。

万里比划了一个手势，有些犹豫，却被紬拽住了袖口。甲板上呼啦啦刮着海风，说太多话容易喝冷风打嗝。

千景站在强光灯下，影子拉得很长很长。他原本个子就足够高，逆着光看不清表情，显得冷漠又恐怖。他没有注意到他们，或者早就注意到了，只是单纯无动于衷。密没有遮掩，计算过风力，踩着轻盈的脚步跑过去。

“你慢一点。”千景头也不回地大喊，“农场里的猪都会被吹起来。”

那是老掉牙的上世纪玩笑，如今已经没有散户农场来养猪了。“只有August才会笑。”密不满地嚷了回去。

他的声音逆着风，似乎把话传到千景耳朵里都是一件非常困难的事情。

“赶紧带着你的监视官回去吧，密。”千景转过身来。这时候密才发现，他手里提着一只榴弹枪，武器贴在他的影子里，几乎与他融为一体。

“……不。”他迅速举起了支配者。

在他举枪的同一个瞬间，千景早有预料一般抬了抬手。他的动作不大，然而从指间飞旋而出的回旋镖却凶狠异常，精准地将密的武器震脱出手。

所幸支配者构造坚挺，受到重击后仅仅是从他手中滑出去，在甲板上滑行了一段距离。但千景并没有给他飞奔过去重新捡起来的机会，下一刻一把改造过的手枪便出现在他手中，手指随意一抹拉开保险，对准密的脚边连开了三枪。

——砰、砰、砰。

巨大的枪声消散在风里，钢板上整齐地嵌入三枚弹孔，如果现在蹲下去摸，会发现孔洞的边缘还在因为高温而发烫。密摸了摸手腕，刚才那一下力道几乎将他的腕骨震碎。

他重新判断了一下局面，论双方占据的位置而言，他正处于下风。没有远程武器，逆风，逆光，他甚至看不清千景的脸。除非他有办法把甲板上的强光灯熄灭，才有赢的可能。

但是从一开始，他就没有打算要赢他。

“你打算怎么做？”他不得不提高嗓音。

千景这个时候却意外地坦率了：“他们还有三分钟就来。”

密哑然，又毫不意外。“……你打算炸了这整艘船。”他肯定地说道。

他没有打算等到千景的回答，后脚跟蓄足气力，猛然一跃，眨眼间拉近两个人超过十米的距离。密的气息短促轻快，巨大的空气阻力下他听见骨骼移动的声音，身体内侧传来发胀的钝痛。

千景顺势向后退了一步，摆出一个简单的格挡姿势，硬生生接下这记飞踢。他没有躲，直到凑近了，密才看见他好笑又落寞的眼神。然而这仅仅是一个瞬间，在桌缘倾倒的酒杯被扶回原位，那双海蓝色的眼睛又恢复了宁静。

密在他的手臂上借力，在空中强行扭转了惯性运动的肢体，两条腿缠上千景的脖颈就是狠狠一绞。紧接着强光下滴落一星光珠，密腰腹发力向上引体，握紧匕首就往身下人的喉咙上刺。

然后在完成最后一个动作之前，他被甩出去了。

“你放水了。”千景说。

密咬了咬牙：“嗯，你也是。”

“继续吗？”他把落在脚边的手枪捡了起来，“我还有两分钟。”

“没有必要，千景。”密啐了一口，算是缓过气来，“是我没有及时回来，让你一直一个人，对不起。”

千景换了一个姿势。他拎着榴弹枪的姿势看起来有点别扭，像受了伤：“August是怎么死的？跟我说说吧，密。”

August死于失血过多。密亲眼看着他的血从腰腹间的那个大洞汩汩流出，拍满血印子的银色保险箱被投入大海。千景幻想过很多次，如果他当时在场，如何逆转这个结局，他也许不应该发现这个计划，这样他们不用一起下地狱——

明明他一个人就足够了。

“回去吧，密。”他平静地看着他。

第三个声音加入了他们的谈话：“请等等——！”

紬歇斯底里，扶着栏杆勉强朝这个方向移动了过来。光是在大风中站稳就是一件难事，他走起来像在冰川上跋涉的旅人。

“你们两个都不能死！”紬说得太急，被风呛了一口，剧烈地咳嗽起来，“咳、沉进海底的那个是信号接收器。”

呼啸的风骤然打了个转，像一场突如其来又迅速撤退的重感冒，归于寂静。剩下一轮巨大的月亮挂在天际，关住青鸟的牢笼正在行刑，柔光漫过人间。

“紬。”千景冷下脸来，“你在说什……”

“我对密先生做了催眠。”紬不知道哪里来的勇气，直接打断他的话，“如果你真的对我有信心，那么就请相信我的判断，千景先生。”

男人的表情动摇了。0.1秒的震惊和0.1秒的难以置信，他的瞳孔收紧又放大，像对焦失败的相机镜头。

“你不应该到这里来，紬。”他说。

话音刚落，他的身后传来了单薄的脚步声：“——我也深有同感啊！”

万里等待了一段时间，时机一到便破门而出。千景早就意料到那里有突破口，站位是为此设计的，也计算过应对方案，身体几乎条件反射地扭转过来。奔跑的轨迹、对风速影响作出矫正，他的袖口里藏着刚刚回收的回旋镖……

太年轻了。他想，经验不足，他不应该直接这样冲上来，打掉他手里的支配者简直轻而易举。

一声钝响如预期当中响起，万里手里那把支配者被击飞出手，然而他身后无法令人忽视的脚步声提醒了他。

紬在用最大的速度靠近他。千景皱了皱眉，好声提醒：“紬，你这是在送命。”

“谁知道呢？”他试图通过大喊增加气势，尽管这个举动在对方眼里显得更加可笑。但是他手里握着的那枚警用电击器并不像开玩笑——借助反光，千景看到被推到顶格的输出功率。

紬大约估计，在有效距离下这样的电击会受到一定程度的削弱，也许并不能完全放倒他，但是争取一定时间已经足够了。他目睹了刚才密和千景的搏斗场面，就知道以他的体力毫无胜算。

在紬按下按钮之前，他突然看到男人无奈地勾了勾唇角，已经完全放弃了。他的眼睛微微合拢，如同月亮牵引潮汐，海水向天空倒灌。

密用力扣下扳机。

“失算了。”August蹲在他的身边，低头看着他。

千景觉得浑身发冷，他好像刚刚从漩涡里逃脱，被海浪冲上岸，衣服湿漉漉地粘在皮肤上。他听见他的话，眼睛直直地望向天空，半晌才吐出一个字来：“嗯。”

“错在哪里？”August问。他的语气很轻，就像在念一篇睡前故事，问他为什么又和密吵架。千景想了又想，说：“不应该多管闲事。”

August叹了口气。他看起来很失望，千景的心脏也像被铁丝缚住，每一下跳动都勒出鲜血，说谎的人都这样提心吊胆。青年摇了摇头：“你知道我想听的不是这个，April。”

“……我爱你。”千景泫然欲泣，声音近乎哽咽，“我爱你们。”

“你不必去复仇。”August俯下身来，深情地亲吻他的眉心，“错不在你。”

“他的死错不在你，”紬的声音从很远的地方传来，又在他的耳边变得清晰，“你的复仇毫无意义。”

#尾声

“我想拜托万里一件事情。”他突然说道。

万里正蹲在楼顶更换思路，一根香烟刚点燃，没想到被逮个正着：“……哈？”

千景弯下腰，抽走他指缝间的香烟：“紬说了你不能抽烟，对身体不好。”

万里满不在乎：“反正他看不见……等等，紬先生怎么知道？”“你身上的烟味儿。”千景给出温馨提示，“他特意叮嘱我和密盯着你，不过那个睡太郎估计没放心上。”

“唔！”回答在万里意料之外。他差点忘记了，紬除了负责他的色相维护以外，同时还在对千景和密做定期的催眠治疗。他们逝去的家人在他们的潜意识层里留下太多秘密，关乎威胁到的先知系统的存在。

千景最后的Psycho-Pass也没有超过300，在他被密击倒之后十座也抓到了幕后黑手。万里一度以为他会当场被支配者一击毙命，然而紬却觉得在意料之内，说那是因为他从头到尾都没有起过杀人的念头。

他下不了手。紬自信地说，因为他厌恶死亡，所以下不了手。

于是这桩案件勉强作结，以千景加入执行官作为句号。他和密还不能死，至少在一定时限内，在他们的血液里存在着的微型芯片分解完之前。它们正不断地向着位置不明的保险箱发送生命体征信号，只要他们还活着，无法定位的潘多拉之匣就能锈蚀在海底，永远不会被打开。

“你别跟他说。”万里小声请求。

“那得拜托摄津监视官陪我走一趟。”千景狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。

万里见过他这副表情，警觉起来：“……怎么回事？”

“没什么，就买两束花，去两个地方。”

“一点也不客气啊，卯木执行官。”

“哈哈，那我也不介意跟紬告你的状。”

  


  


－END－


End file.
